


You had One Job

by Chikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Crack?, Haircuts, Hinata ruins everything, Injury, M/M, Minor Manga Spoilers (Chapter 370)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita
Summary: Hinata gives Kageyama a haircut. This goes about as well as one would expect. Or rather, the reason why third-year Kageyama’s hair looks the way it does in the manga, and why no one should trust Hinata with scissors or other sharp utensils.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	You had One Job

**Author's Note:**

> There was some talk on twitter about the way Kageyama’s bangs look as if he had chopped it off himself. What if he had a good reason to not let anyone near his hair? Oh god I really wrote this, did I?

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“Relax, geez! I’m not about to perform brain surgery on you. It’s just a haircut.”

With a grumble, Kageyama shifted his weight on the chair in Hinata’s room and awkwardly crossed his arms over his chest, a bedsheet wrapped around his shoulders as a makeshift cloak. This had to be a bad idea. Sure, his hair had grown too long over the past weeks, and it was almost impossible for him to play volleyball when he couldn’t even see the ball. But allowing Hinata to wield a pair of sharp-looking scissors in front of his face sounded like a recipe for death.

“We’ve been friends for almost three years, and you _still _don’t trust me.” Hinata stuck his lip out in a childish pout, causing Kageyama to roll his eyes. They both looked different, now that they were in their final year of high school. Hinata had his longer hair tied back in a messy ponytail and, for some reason, refused to let anyone cut it. Maybe he was trying to grow it out to make up for his lack of height, or maybe he wanted to look more like Asahi. But at least _Hinata’s _hair was only gaining volume instead of falling straight down like a mop and covering his eyes, so he couldn’t see shit.

“I know how to cut hair, I’ve seen my mother cut Natsu’s a few times. It’s actually pretty easy.”

“Then why don’t we wait for your mother to come home and let _her _do it?” At least that would be wiser than letting a clumsy oaf like Hinata do the job. It wasn’t his fault that the local hairdresser was on vacation abroad, and wouldn’t return until the next _month._

“Hey, you told me you wanted a haircut as soon as possible, and I’m giving you one, so stop fussing! Just pretend you’re in a real salon if that helps.” With that, Hinata reached for one of the strangely professional-looking clips in his jeans pocket, pulled back a section of Kageyama’s hair, and secured it with said clip. Kageyama wanted to ask what he was doing and what the clip was for, when, all of sudden, Hinata was cracking up.

“Why are you laughing, dumbass! What kind of hairdresser laughs at his clients?”

Kageyama’s blood was boiling. They hadn’t even started properly, and the idiot was _already_ making fun of him. Hinata had to stop and take a step back, as his whole body was shaken by giggles. Kageyama wanted to lunge forward, grab a handful of his friend’s ridiculously fluffy hair and pull as hard as he could, but he couldn’t. A least not with Hinata pointing the sharp part of the scissors at his face. Meanwhile, Hinata was still laughing his ass off until he could barely breathe.

“I’m sorry, but you just look funny with your hair up like that,” Hinata said after he had calmed down, wiping at his eyes with his free hand, “Really, it’s kind of cute. Don’t be mad, okay?”

_What?_

Kageyama’s mind went blank for a moment. Hinata blinked at him and Kageyama opened his mouth like a fish, but no more words came out. Maybe it was for the better. _“Cute.”_ For some reason, his cheeks felt warm all of sudden, hot even. Oh, _no,_ it was bad enough that he’d started to feel strange whenever Hinata went in for a random hug or even a high five during volleyball practice. It was even worse to get flustered over a fucking _joke _at his own expense.

“Um...just forget what I said! I was joking,” Hinata replied with a nervous laugh, flailing his arms and almost stabbing himself with the scissors, “No need to give me that death stare of yours. It’s scary!” Kageyama forced himself to unclench his jaw and relax the rest of his facial muscles, but his pounding heartbeat served as a reminder of how affected he really was. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

“Stop talking nonsense, and just get it done, will you?”, he said with a huff and averted his eyes, hands clenched over his tights. For once, Hinata was able to read the atmosphere and didn’t question why he was acting like a middle schooler with a crush. It was only a joke, of course, nothing to get all weird about.

—-

Kageyama tried to stay as still as possible and allowed Hinata to do whatever he thought was necessary to give him that simple haircut he wanted. The less he freaked out, the quicker they would be done, and then they could _finally_ play some volleyball in Hinata’s backyard without him getting frustrated about his hair being in the way all the time.

Hinata didn’t seem like he was skilled at that sort of thing, and he wasn’t close to being a professional, but Kageyama couldn’t deny, that his small hands combing through his hair felt sort of...nice? Whenever they shared any physical contact on the court, it was always rough, with tackling and shoulder grabbing and throwing each other onto the floor while shouting profanities. There was never anything gentle about it. Not that he hated it or anything, he would probably miss the roughhousing if they stopped doing it one day, but this right here was different.

Almost reflexively, Kageyama closed his eyes as Hinata went to chop off the first strands, his warm breath tickling his face and sending a shiver down his spine. He had expected Hinata to just cut off everything all at once and be finished in less than two minutes. Surprisingly, he was actually taking his time, carefully dividing each strand from the other with a fine comb, and only cutting off a little with each snap. Apparently, those hands were capable of doing other things than slamming a ball onto the opponent’s court.

“You alright?”, Hinata asked after a few minutes had passed, which prompted Kageyama to open his eyes and look up. Now that his field of vision wasn’t blocked by a black curtain anymore, he saw everything more clearly, especially Hinata himself. “You look like you’re spaced out or something. Did you fall asleep?”

Kageyama blinked until everything came into focus again. _Wait,_ he had never seen Hinata’s face up close like that in a casual setting. His eyes were all huge and shiny, his mouth twisted into an impish smile, and wait, were those _freckles _on his nose? Wasn’t Yamaguchi the only one who had them?

“Yeah,” he breathed out, his voice sounding all raspy and strange, before processing Hinata’s second question and shaking his head instead. Hinata chuckled and went back to his task, this time paying more attention to the long strands above Kageyama’s right brow. Hopefully, Hinata would buy his excuse, that the room temperature was the reason for why Kageyama was sweating buckets without doing any exercise. Or maybe it was just the bedsheet.

Unfortunately, at some point, Hinata’s proximity caused Kageyama’s brain to shut off because he couldn’t stop himself from voicing his following thoughts out loud. “Dumbass. You’re the one who’s cute, not me.”

That was a mistake. A terrible mistake.

Probably the biggest mistake he’d made that whole _week. _

Once Kageyama realized the impact of his statement, it was too late. Before he could take the words back or play them off as a joke, something hard and cold pierced the tender skin over his temple, a sharp, stinging pain shooting through the right side of his head.

“Ouch!” With a panicked yelp, Kageyama whipped his head around, but that only served to _increase _the pain. An unmanly shriek echoed through the entire house, the scissors plummeting onto the carpet with a dull thud. The door swung open, and Natsu came barging in, promptly gasping in horror. Kageyama leaped up from his chair as if he had burned himself, his hand shooting up to the injured spot right above his eyebrow.

_Shit._ Not only did it hurt like hell, now there was _blood _on his hand. What the actual fuck?

“Shouyou? Tobio-kun?“ Natsu’s eyes flew back and forth between the two boys, “What the-”

“S-Sorry, my hand slipped and I-” Kageyama stared at Hinata, who looked like someone or something had drained all the color from his face, “Holy crap, you’re bleeding! What do I do now? Oh no! _Natsu! _Do you know where the first aid kit is? We need a first aid kit! Quick, or he’s gonna die!”

Natsu nodded with a disturbed look on her face, gave a mock salute towards her brother and rushed out of the room. Kageyama and Hinata were left alone for a few seconds, facing each other while wearing similar expressions of shock. Kageyama was still pressing a fist against the spot where blood was steadily trickling from the open wound, a massive headache forming from more than just the injury. A scowl made its way onto his face, and this time, he didn’t even attempt to hide it.

“You had one job. _One job!”_, Kageyama literally growled, his aura flaring up. Before he could decide on the most efficient way to murder Hinata, Natsu was back, a small white box with a red cross tucked under her arm. Hinata staggered over to take it from his sister, looking about ready to faint, even though he wasn’t the one losing blood here. _Great. _Kageyama gritted his teeth against the throbbing in his head, as he watched Hinata dig through the box and tangle himself up in a heap of bandages.

He’d just wanted a haircut, not a _lobotomy. _How could anyone fuck up _that badly?_

Trusting Hinata on the volleyball court was one thing. Trusting him with his health was another.

—

“What on earth happened to your face? Did you fall down the stairs?”, coach Ukai greeted Kageyama, as the latter stepped through the entrance of the gym with Hinata tagging along. As expected, the whole team started to flock around their vice-captain and ace in an instant, with the third years standing at the forefront. Even though his head didn’t hurt anymore, Kageyama felt a frown coming on. He wasn’t in the mood to explain why he was attending practice with an ugly haircut, and a huge-ass band-aid over his eyebrow, that covered half of his forehead.

“No. Hinata cut my hair yesterday. Or he _tried_ so, at least.” Kageyama grumbled without making eye contact with anyone, not even trying to come up with an excuse.

“Wow, so _this_ is why it looks all messed up. Interesting. Is choppy and uneven in fashion now?”, Tsukishima asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and some of the second and first years behind him already started whispering amongst each other. Stories like that usually left a lasting impression on rookie players, and now Kageyama could look forward to being called “the guy, who got stabbed during a haircut session.” for the rest of the school year.

“So, this was Hinata’s doing? Honestly? It looks more like he tried to perform brain surgery on you,” Yamaguchi approached him to examine his face, his brows furrowing in concern, “No offense, but this one of the worst haircuts I’ve ever seen. And where did you get the band-aid from?”

“A children’s first aid kit.” Kageyama shrugged, ignoring the other, unflattering part of Yamaguchi’s comment. They’d needed something to stop the bleeding, and he’d had a choice between a gauze bandage, that he would’ve had to wrap around his whole head, or one of the band-aids. According to him _and _Natsu, showing up at practice with a sparkly, polka-dotted band-aid was less embarrassing, than walking around with his head wrapped up like he’d barely survived a car crash.

“Look, it was an accident, I already said sorry a hundred times. What else do you want me to do?”, Hinata whined next to hin, before grumbling something about “getting startled” and “saying weird stuff all of sudden”. Kageyama tried to suppress the memories, but with Hinata standing right next to him, arms touching and all, that was impossible. Hopefully, his teammates were too distracted by the cutesy pattern of the band-aid to notice his reddening cheeks.

“Shut up, I’m never getting a haircut from you ever again. I’m better off cutting it myself, dumbass! You could’ve killed me.” he snapped and glared at Hinata, who simply glared back at him under his own mop of hair.

Yamaguchi slapped a hand over his face, a groan of frustration escaping his throat, before muttering something about them being more immature than any of the younger players. Yachi let out a nervous chuckle and scribbled something on a clipboard, while Tsukishima was still making callous remarks about the state of Kageyama’s hair, only stopping when Yamaguchi elbowed him in the ribs.

“I’m not sure if I want to know any details, to be honest,” coach Ukai said, before directing his attention back on Kageyama, “But, if whatever happened starts affecting practice, I want you to tell me right away. Pain, dizziness, you tell me or Takeda-sensei _before_ it gets bad. Understood? I don’t know what kind of weird experiments you and Hinata are doing in your free time, and frankly, it’s none of my business, but-”

“I think, he’s going to be fine, Ukai-san. Those two have been through worse. I’m sure they’ve learned their fair share of lessons when it comes to injuries.” Takeda said with the voice of an angel, and Kageyama couldn’t have been more thankful for that interruption.

Ukai answered with a heavy sigh and scratched the back of his neck. “I suppose you’re right. Sometimes, I forget, they’re not fifteen anymore.”

After that painfully awkward conversation, practice went on as always, with Kageyama and Hinata working on their receives in a corner of the gym and getting along surprisingly well. As always for the two of them, volleyball was what brought them back together.

Sure, Hinata had practically _stabbed_ Kageyama with a pair of scissors and embarrassed him in front of the whole team, but in the end, they were here to train and polish their skills. Whether or not his haircut was ugly, or what kind of band-aid was stuck to his forehead, didn’t matter. Kageyama just wanted to go back to playing volleyball with the people he cared about, now, that his “emo-hairstyle”, Tsukishima’s words, was a thing of the past.

“You know what, I just realized something,” Hinata said in a far too casual tone after they had switched from their usual receiving practice to tossing the ball back and forth between them. Kageyama caught the ball in his hands and squinted at his partner, already expecting something horrible.

“You told me, you needed a haircut because you couldn’t see the ball anymore, right? Well, um…”, Kageyama motioned for him to get to the point, “We didn’t really have to cut anything off for that. All that time, you could’ve just used a hair clip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Run, Hinata, run!


End file.
